Torchwood drabbles
by ivygrah
Summary: Ideas that went nowhere. Janto.
1. shadow proclamation ianto

The first thing Jack did after giving those children to 456 was getting smashed till the ceiling and the ground were all mixed up. He sat there, in one of the cranky, dim lit blatantly welsh taverns, surrounded by coversations in welsh, a language he had yet to learn. He sat there, in the corner, alone and tried to drink enough of the ale to forget that mission. To forget that had ever happened.

Had this had happened when he was younger, before he became immortal or got stranded on earth, Jack was sure his reaction would have been less .. Well, he wouldn't have cared as much as he did now.

As he sat there, slumped, head, aching like there's no tommorow, someone had come up to him and, as if effortlessly took him by the shoulder and helped Jack make his way outside. Jack didn't bother struggling. The man's grip was strong and currently Jack would welcome death readily instead of that horrible guilt that weighed him down.

"Not your fault." The man murmured, making Jack tense. He looked up and his eyes locked with the man's. The was tall, pale and looked overly neat. He wore an all balck suit, clear white shirt and had a black fedora. Jack subtly made his hand towards the pocket in which he kept his .22 mm revolver but the man smiled, a wry, small smile at the corner of his mouth and said, drawing out that revolver from his own pocket.

"You don't need this, at the moment, Captain." Jack stared and tried to think. He was somewhere on the line between being drunk and being almost sober so all his attempts were futile.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, figuring out that delaying the man might be his only option.

"Someone who knows what orders did you obey, just few hours ago." He answered, looking straight into Jack's blue eyes. Jack shoved away the pain and guilt he was feeling and blinked as he saw the pain mirrored in the aloof man's eyes. "Ianto Jones." The man finally said but didn't offer his arm.

Jack laughed, a mocking shrill that probably sounded more confidently than he felt. "This is Wales, 'Jones'." He eplied, the qoutes on the other man's name obvious in his tone. "Half of the population is a Jones or at least related to one."

Ianto Jones merely smiled, this time even wider.

"Indeed." He murmured, his eyes amused and warm for a moment before he straightened out. "Nevertheless, you don't need to know my name for what you have to do. I have strict orders to not intervene but know this, Captain Harkness, the 456 will return and many other errors that might have connection to you will rear their heads before the century will turn." Jack gaped, openmouthedly.

He watched, almost detached and slightly sluggish as 'Ianto Jones' drew back another object from his pocket. It was square and had a small screen. Jack frowned.

"

Ianto - shadow proclamation member


	2. Nikita au

Ianto jones and Jack find themselves in Nikita verse after they die (Ianto at CoE, Jack as Face of Boe). Adjusting. Ianto - agent, Jack - recruit.


	3. torchwood temeraire xover

Life in twenty first century was quite different than it has been before yet some things stayed the same. The sun still rose from the east (if you were watching it rise from the northern side of the globe), the Earth still made it's rotation around it's core in twenty four hours, dragons still existed, for better or worse.

Aviators, whose jobs changed so much over time as the technology advanced further, still were not particularly respected. With civilisation evolving, people become more and more free to express themselves. These days especially aviators were known for their notoriety. In every way.

During the Industrial revolutions dragons, at least in the western world, had faced extinction and once planes were created it was even supposed that they would be destroyed for the better (after all no one cried after the extinction of great South Atlantic sea monsters) but Aviators were too stubborn for that.

And once the two wars came it became pretty obvious that when technology failed (and it did eventually) dragons were always the best choice.

So, after many many threats and less than stellar record, aviators still existed as did dragons. And they played an important role in the wars.

* * *

2000.01.01., Somewhere near Cardiff, Wales. Dragon Pavilion.

Jack watched as the dragon - old beyond belief, wise dug his paw into the mud taking out a huge chunk of it. He, Torchwood (or Torchie as Jack called the beast jokingly), threw the pile aside and stared at the hole.

"Quit staring, Captain." Jack tensed. He had anticipated it would come to something like this ever since he had met Torchwood - the dragon was particularly responsive to him and it was weird to bond with such a creature when you were just a temporary hire.

After all, at the time Jack was a simple conman, willing to wait for the Doctor to come back. Doctor, himself was a legend. He was the only free aviator. His dragon, Tardis, had belonged to him since it was just the egg and these days particularly it was unusual.

Once upon a time the Doctor was Jack's friend but after one incident (for the lack of a better word) he had abandoned Jack. And ever since then Jack was desperate to prove he was a different man.

"Yes, alright?! It's true!" He shouted out. Ianto. Always so composed, cool as cucumber as Jack often teased him. Ianto, so brave and strong and insecure at the same time.

Damaged.

"But.. You never said anything..." Jack trailed down.


	4. interpol au

when Gwen came to work for Interpol, just a few months after her biggest case (a serial killer who moved around the country) she didn't expect her boss to be anything like Jack Harkness.

Jack was, judging by his accent an American. Instead of wearing suits or normal clothing he opted using a second world war military cloak. He was a man of many talents or, at least, that was what everyone told her.

cobalt blue - Ianto jones

He could flirt his way through most uncomfortable situations and once he even gave himself away saying it was a great way to gather intelligence.

He was charming and Gwen was smitten.

She thought Jack payed her more attention than to others, until she met Ianto Jones.

As soon as the man walked in Gwen immediately nori de how unusual everything was. The man strode in, his pace purposeful and unassuming though she had never seen him before. As he went by Tosh's corner as it was called he struck up a conversation with her, in Japanese.

Gwen have never seen Tosh smile so much, even to Owen (who had his head so far up his ass that he didn't notice). the guy, however, smiled only once, quirking his lips into the merest of smiles.

Ianto Jones taught math in Oxford university that was what she was able to find.

Ianto Jones became an orphan when he was three. He was taken in by Sarah Jane Smith, recently divorced scientist. It was the thing that determined all his life path. Maybe in another life he would have continued living in Wales but as it were he was brought up by a genius and because of his eidetic memory he himself

Ianto had few problems, he had nightmares and Sarah which he never called mum


	5. non human ianto

Ianto is half human half fire man. His father was one of the few survivors of Corellian - fire planet whose inhabitants were called Corellian's.

He's born as Ifan Roberts - he was taken from his mother when he was three - she got mad since his father died and nobody believed her stories about aliens. He was taken from orphanage by a UNIT member who secretly was loyal only to the queen. fan was taken to the queen because he had an eidetic memory and extremely sharp reflexes. He becomes queen's personal assassin. By her order he infiltrates Torchwood one (which gone somewhat rogue) and becomes Ianto Jones. Rhiannon Jones - his 'sister' really is a same agent for the queen, just a retired one. She has to adopted children and a husband. She was professional wrestler.

Ianto is somewhat immortal after he first changes to fire man (canary warf) he can regrow anything but can be killed in his human form. In his fire form he can be killed on rare circumstances. Rose and ninth doctor meet both face of boe and Boe's fire in the second ep. Jack and Ianto fall in love.


	6. psychiatric clinic au

Ianto works at Psychiatric clinic as archivist. He's graduated from psychology and is a promising writer. He meets one of the patiens - a sociapath serial murdered Gray Harkness. And later gets enanerimoured with his brother Jack.


	7. immortal ianto

some alien injures ianto and he looses much blood or he gets an infection. Inato gets his blood changed by Jack's and becomes immortal which neither can understand.


	8. General drabble

Ianto has eidetic memory, when he's young an enthusiastic techer starts giving him advanced lessons and by the time he's 18 he's graduated from Kembridge with Master's degree from Astrophysics. He meets Rose and they quickly bond over karate and Lord of the rings and become fast friends. He's in London with her at the time they meet the doctor and begins traveling with them when she returns year after. He meets Jack in 1941. Later on satelite 5 they both die and both are revived. Jack uses his vortex manipulator and says he'll come back with the doctor (they don't know why they were left) but he never does (it burns out when he finds himself in 1899). Ianto eventualy gets help from one woman and after long time learns he can't die, he buys a vortex manipulator in 4999 and comes back to 21st century. That's when they meet.

Jack and him had kissed but it never went further.

They meet again at the rift opening. Angry Ianto.

Supposedly they had eternity with each other. Imagine yourself with some one for ever.

Would you love them after such a long time or would you start to hate them eventually.

It was a coincidence that made them what they were. Two fixed points in time and space, so wrong and against nature.

They both become immortal on the satellite five. And they both live together for a while, Jack searching for another watch like his own but the search is futile, they die and realise that they can't and Jack wants to find the doctor even more however Ianto doesn't think it's a coincidence, he's far more cynical and thinks that doctor has abandoned them (he always thought of himself as a freak) eventually jack uses his wristpatch and leaves Inato alone in the future.

Ianto miscalculates and finds himself in fourty ninth century

51st century. Stormcage Containment Facility. Unknown sector of NGC 4414 galaxy.

Dr. Yan Joe, though quite young for his appearance as he looked in his mid- twenties, though, of course with the technology available people aged differently. He was quite a respectable gentleman and known for his ability to make even the least talkative prisoners speak. He had two majors, one in psychology and other in intergalactic communication. He was one of few constant residents of the Stormcage moon - only handful of others lived there that were not behind bars.

Some rated that prison as one of most secure, even reaching the level of security sontarans had employed upon their prisons.

It made Yan Joe smile. He himself thought nothing of the defenses that were placed upon the prison. It seemed that almost all didn't attempt escape simply because of the reputation prison had.

Dr. Joe's job was to make prisoners open up as some would live more than others and they didn't have life sentences so it was necessary to make sure they could be changed into more public friendly people.

However, there was one prisoner who was quite different than any other. She, or at least her name, was rarely mentioned, letting wildest urban tales spread. A woman, who was not human, didn't act particularly remorseful because of her actions and quite intertaining person to be around.

Dr. Joe, as soon as he learned (he did have a wide network of contacts) that there was someone who killed the last time lord, aka the Doctor, decided he wanted to meet her.

And so this was how he found himself walking the long hallway towards her cell. She had just been admitted though it was obvious, she, as a time traveler, had been there before.

Her image Yan found in his file didn't do her justice. Maybe she wasn't gorgeous or particularly pretty but she had a personality. A personality that took up most of the room. There were only two people in all his years (and it was a long time) that Yan knew who had such a personality.

"I said I didn't want.." Then she stopped and looked at him. For a moment her eyes widened then she smiled and stood up, going to the bars and clenching her hands around them. "Ianto?" Her voice is excited and a little uncertain.

He flinches at the name. She couldn't have read his mind since he had long learned how to close his mind but the other possibility was that doctor told her about him. Or she met him in the future, her past that is.

No matter how old he mentally was, time travel made his head hurt all the more.

"River Song." He paused. "I apologise for my bad manners, but please indulge me how you know my name?" He, despite having lived two centuries in the future already, still sometimes turned back to his old way of speaking.

And that was a formal language with just a slight hint of the stile most historical novels were written in.

The blond smiled.

"You told me your name." Then she looked a bit worried and said. "This is the first time you meet me, isn't it?"

* * *

200?, Torchwood Cardiff, Earth.

The alarm went off, signalling yet another major rift spike.

At least all of the team is here. Jack thought.

He currently was attempting to arrange the archives in a neater pile (using a shovel, no less) but it was a futile futile. Jack was quite vain and often thought about how his immortal yet slowly aging body will look in the far future so you would have expected him to think of the activity as humiliating.

Surprisingly enough, however, Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood three, found menial labour appeasing.

As soon as he heard the alarm, Jack rushed to the main part of the hub.

"Tosh! What is it!" He shouted as he grabbed his cloak in passing.

The oriental woman, crunched to a monitor clicked the controls a few times, inspeacting CCTV data and answered.

"I've no idea. Jack, they look like potatoes. What do you think they are?" Her voice was urgent and Jack peered in to the monitor.

"Sontarans..." He sighed heavily, hoping they came here through the rift by accident and weren't about to declare war upon humans of twenty first century. But then he noticed something peculiar.

"What is that?" he exclaimed, seeing the sontarans look at one direction (an angle CCTV cameras didn't capture) and then ignore their surroundings and become more interested in someone else, a first human victim, perhaps?

* * *

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The shouts that were spoken in the Universal Standard made Jack sweat. He really didn't want to have to fight the best warriors of the universe but then he feared he won't have any choice. Still, he stood frozen in front of the fighters, watching the scene unfold.

Two sontarans and a man, a human male, were fighting against each other, the man, moving quickly enough to avoid all major blows but it was obvious that two against one and plus the sontarans' superior force was taking it's toll on the lone fighter. Jack, somewhere from the back of his mind registered the fighting style time agents were taught in the General Inter-Galactic Academy, as he gazed numbly, all his heroics forgotten for the moment.

Then the man shouted something. It was hardly legible but Jack heard Gwen gasp and he turned to her.

"What is it?" He said and then turned his gun to the aliens when he saw her panic.

"It was welsh! Jack, we have to do something!"

* * *

"Fuck!" The man exclaimed when he saw the Torchwood team incapasitate his opponents. Then he noticed Jack who already was gaping like fish at the sight of familiar device on the formers wrist. "Fuck!" he repeated louder and then raised his arm on which Jack saw similar to his wrist wrap, a time travel device all agents were issued once on active duty.

"No!" Jack shouted and the man stopped, his fingers almost touching the buttons that would in a flash wisk him away to some other time line and place. The torchwood team kept their guns trained on him but Jack's gun was numb in his arm.

They stared each other down and then Jack opened his mouth but the man interrupted him.

"Don't you dare." He said quietly gazing at Jack and his shoulders sacked.

"Gwen, Owen, clean up the place, will you." They looked at him, a bit angrily and their expressions said they would inquire about this later but the man stopped them.

"No. No." He repeated, his voice angry once more. Then he sighed and took one of the ss and started to carry him into their vehicle.

"Jack! Do you know him? Who is this man." Owen looked at Jack his expression distrusting.

Jack sighed.

"Just help me with this." He said and they managed to squeeze the bodies into the SUV barely.

The man didn't look at all ruffled at the carrying. His gaze, Gwen noticed was nostalgic as if he was a traveller who had after long time returned home. Then he noticed her staring, well, Jack was too but he ignored his gaze. Owen was pretending to not find him interesting and no doubt at the hub Tosh was already looking for any taces of him in the vastness of data.

The man smiled suddenly, a small yet not seemingly fake smile and he stretched his hand out to Gwen.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said in English and Gwen a bit dazed shook his hand.

"What's your name?" She asked a bit tactlessly but she knew patience was not her quality. The man smiled wider and then turned to Jack, his smile dropping and they gazed at each other. They staring continued until the man opened his mouth to speak once more, answering Gwens question yet looking straight at Jack's eyes.

"Ianto Jones."

Jack closed his eyes and turned his head. Ianto, satisfied that he won the staring match turned to look at Gwen.

"And you are?" He asked.

mm

Tosh was too curious for her own good and that was why she put the probe - an eavesdropping gadget that could also show video.

The two men stood at the opposite sides of the room.

"Ianto." Jack kejjj but Ianto ignored him. Finally after a while he turned back his face a cold mass.

Surprised this hasn't been done before.

Indiana Jones has been married once. To a welsh woman.

How different would Ianto Jones be if he was raised with such an illustrious person as a father. Rhiannon is Ianto's half sister.

1994

"You're leaving again, aren't you" Eleven year old Ianto Henry Jones said looking at his father. Mutt Jones, as that was the name he had taken years ago, both to assume the name of his real father and to escape the eye of Russian intelligence, sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You know I have no choice, right, Junior?" He reached his hand to ruffle Ianto's hair but he moved out of his touch. Ianto was only eleven years old yet he had come to terms that they never will be a normal conventional family. He looked down to the ground hiding the tears that were about to fall from his ocean blue eyes.

"You will be back?" Ianto meant it as a statement but the question mark lingered on his tone. Mutt sighed again and put his bag on the motorcycle and gathered his son in his arms.

"Always, fy mab, always." He then released Ianto and gave him one of his customary looks. "If suspicious men come here.." But he was interrupted.

"If oriental, Chinese, avoid at all costs, pretend not be able to speak English only welsh. If scowl much, Russians, run like hell. If spoken like Yankees, most probably grandpa's friends. In that case leave country." Ianto cited what he had learned ages ago. Mutt laughed though there was no mirth in the sound.

"Perfect, as always, Yan. You only forgotten one thing. Take care of your mam and chwaer." Mutt took out a miniature rifle out of his coat pocket and gave it to Ianto. The boy looked up, his innocent eyes shining with determination.

"I will, always."


End file.
